Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s Day (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = 36075 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Synchronized Sniper Pair Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36075 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Synchronized Sniper Pair Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 36075 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Synchronized Sniper Pair Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36075 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Synchronized Sniper Pair Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43063 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all stages. *Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s Day can drop on all difficulties with 100% drop rate on CHAOS. Schedule First Run * * * * * * Tips on How to Beat Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s Day FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Recommended Support Units Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Mr.7 and Ms. Father's Day attacks for 10 turns. Attacks every turn for 2,000 damage. On the second turn he shackles a random unit for 2 turns, even if its not his turn. He will repeat this move every 3 turns. Under 50% HP he changes his attack to his special dealing 6,008 damage every turn. | 2Image = mr13boss.jpg | 2Enemies = Mr. 13 & Ms. Friday The Unluckies | 2Tips = Double Garp is the safe way here. | 2Boss = Mr. 13 & Ms. Friday The Unluckies | 2HP = | 2AttackPattern = Preemptively put up a 99 turn immunity buff. Attacks for 5,848 damage on a 2 turn cool-down. They preemptively start a 3 turn count-down, after which they will activate several debuffs. They will bind a random unit for 5 turns, change all slots to BLANK, TND, BOMB, or Black, Remove SFX for 4 turns, reduces the effectiveness of your attacks for 4 turns, and caps your chain multiplier at X-NUMBER for 4 turns. Under 20% HP they use their special "Judgement Bomb" for 13,000 (13 of course) damage. | 3Image = missgoldenweekboss.jpg | 3Enemies = Miss Goldenweek Colors Trap: Calming Green + Grunts | 3Tips = As her Grunts have really low health, only strong because of the massive attack debuff, a flat damage dealer is going to kill them in 1 shot. In fact, specials will clear the entire boss stage. TS will clear the grunts, so will Kid in the Double Fossa set-up, which is probably the best captain for this battle. With double Fossa, MC will just erase the boss, if you have him on a low enough CD, otherwise load on other specials that you can unleash. | 3Boss = Miss Goldenweek | 3HP = Miss Goldenweek ~?,???,??? HP Grunts ~6,000 HP | 3AttackPattern = Preemptively reduces your attack damage for 99 turns and changes all slots to . She attacks 2,900 damage on a 1 turn cool-down. Under 50% HP she despairs your captain for 6 turns and changes all of your slots to . Under 20% HP she despairs and binds your friend captain for 99 turns, and changes all orbs to . | 4Image = No Image.jpg | 4Enemies = Miss Monday Superhuman Brass Knuckles | 4Tips = Just use Double Enel and kill her in 4 Turns. Do note that she will enrage herself around turn 4 when her power up goes on, so stalling her from start is not a good idea if you need more then 4 turns to kill her. (forgot to take an Image-.- Please add one.) | 4Boss = Miss Monday Superhuman Brass Knuckles | 4HP = 2,500,000 | 4AttackPattern = She attacks for over ~14900 after 4 turns. | 5Image = No Image.jpg | 5Enemies = Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s Day + Grunts | 5Tips = Double Enel has it fairly easy with them, as he is able to easily kill Miss Monday on Battle 4 and then Outstall them using an GPU, killing them just when they are above 20%. They only switch your slots when they ATTACK. This means, that you can get normal slots by delaying them. Their debuff sadly prevents you from using a Orbdamagebooster. (I forgot the picture again, -.- please add one) | 5Boss = Mr. 7 and Ms. Father’s Day | 5HP = Mr. 7 & Ms. Father’s Day ~ 1,430,000 HP Grunts ~30,000 HP | 5AttackPattern = Preemptively reduces the bonus of matching slots for 99 turns, Gloom your captain for 1 turn and Hits for 3558. Attacks for 3558 every turn. On their third attack, they switch all of your slots to BOMB and lock them for 1 turn. They repeat that every 3 turns. And yes, they+ have no health triggers. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Coliseums